eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia/Archive 6
Void Storms timeline for GU45 event quest Hi Kodia. I was looking at some of the cleanup you did to the item rewards for the current world event. I wanted to see how the items from GU45's event had been listed, since they are like the current rewards in that they can upgrade levels when examined. Anyway, while doing that I noticed that the GU45 event quest Blight on the Horizon displays the Void Storms timeline box, but isn't listed in the box itself. The quest did set the stage for the void quests, should it be listed in the timeline template? There's also a positioning problem with the "removed" box. I've added and updated several world-event related pages recently, but figured these two issues were best left to those with more experience with templates. -- HarshLanguage 02:23, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :note: i fixed the positioning problem of the timeline and rfg box. the rest is up to you and sass --Uberfuzzy 09:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) RfG I cannot explain my unease, but I am worried that I am erring on tagging so many Tailor-made items as RfG since LU48. Is RfG the proper tag to use on the item when its recipe can no longer be found/made, even though previously made items may be found on the broker? And why is the template "Removed from Game", and its shortcut is "RfG", yet the category for them is "Removed from game" (small g)? A minor complaint, I know, and it goes nowhere yet the devil on the details must be heard. ~smile~ Janze-Nek Coms 14:16, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't worry about tagging the items, but if you're concerned about the fact that they can still be purchased (just not created) you might consider updating the comment from just the LU48 mention to something that mentions they can't be created but may still be found on the broker. As for the rest...devil indeed. :) But it's not so critical as to require a change, I think.--Kodia 14:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) naming game updates Can you please decide what name on updates you use? Officialy its GAME UPDATE for 2 years now. Not a Live Update anymore. So not LU48 for example but GU48 and etc. 18:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :We did. We decided on LIVE update 2 years ago, because there is a different between when they update LIVE servers and when they update TEST servers, which is why it was called LIVE update to start with. --Uberfuzzy 18:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I see. Like adding which server is patched is hard way? GU49 (TEST server), or GU49 (LIVE since 9.20.2008). Thing is, it's easier for YOU to write LU. But SOE calls the same thing GU. And it makes all the things complicated, specially for new people. That's my 3 cents. Game Update 49 "Main" page I'm not sure what to do with the page for Raising the Banner. It's the name of the current game update, but it's NOT a quest name. Yet it had the quest template on it. I filled in some information, because starting the world event questline is a bit weird in this update (with the DIRTY Recruiters). But later I removed the quest template stuff, and tried to make the page more generic. Now the quest template is back, but I still think this is simply misleading. In the past, updates (like "Storm Break") haven't had their names set up as pages at all when they weren't also quest names. So... not sure what's best for this page! Any advice? -- HarshLanguage 00:08, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :What do you think of the article now? Better? It was something I was looking into and when your note appeared on my talk page it confirmed what I thought. The quest template really doesn't work for live events like this. We may want to consider going through and adding pages like this one or information similar to the live events that started with LU45.--Kodia 14:45, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::I like it, Kodia. Another alternative would be to just redirect to the LU49 page... but the redirect wouldn't help answer questions about how to start the world events. Your summary of the LU from an world event perspective is much better. When I get a chance, I'll try to create a page like what you did, but for, say, Storm Break. Thanks! -- HarshLanguage 08:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I thought about redirecting it but your point about starting the quests was one of the two reasons why I specifically didn't. Not all Live Updates are given a name. The only ones to date that have had names associated with them are ones in which there has been a major introduction of a World Event of some kind. SoE's writeups flop all over the place when they're using the name. Sometimes they use the name just for the live event, and sometimes they use the name for the whole of the update. Because not all updates have names, we've chosen to add the name as a separate article from the update number. We'd be very happy to see further descriptions on the live events associated with LU45-49 if people have them, so please feel free to plagiarize the heck out of what's already written.--Kodia 14:00, 10 October 2008 (UTC) uploading images I have been updating some quests and would like to contribute the image for the reward. The only thing I've got is the screen shot that includes the in-game exam window (plus my bags and the background) The page I read about editing the image was confusing. I was wondering if you could point me in some other direction for help. Thanks.--May2904 15:23, 21 October 2008 (UTC)Ukale :Hi, Ukale. Could you help me help you a little bit and let me know which part of the image upload process isn't clear? Do you need instruction on simply how to upload a file or are you concerned about the information in the screenshot itself and wondering what we need or what to do about that screenshot to eliminate excess information?--Kodia 12:27, 22 October 2008 (UTC) That category glitch How should that category glitch be handled, the one where users are asked to follow a (not really) redlink and paste something? I just had it pop up (times three) on and have no idea what to do with it, short of making error edits in the "redlink" pages then reverting them. Janze-Nek Coms 08:27, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :The way I usually handle it is to open another tab in my browser and doublecheck on the category if it's not one I'm familiar with. Most of them I'm pretty sure already exist (like the ones for zones) but every so often another pops up or one pops up for a zone-instances that's uncommon, so I check on it. If it doesn't exist, I create it through the redlink obviously, but if it does exist, the only thing I can do is ignore it. It's one of the more troublesome problems at Wikia.com right now that we're trying to get them to work out and let me tell you it's frustrating beyond belief. I'm sorry it keeps popping up for you but there's nothing we can do about it right now, unfortunately.--Kodia 12:14, 22 October 2008 (UTC) TSO correct naming noticed that there are lots of different and/or duplicate pages now where people put the stuff. I assumed from your link on the front page that Shadow Odyssey (without) "The" is correct but pages keep popping up (i.e. The Shadow Odyssey Timeline with entries on that page. Maybe we should make a final decision on that and publish it on the front page before we have to move and merge a lot of stuff --Xinturaia 12:10, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually it's funny you should bring that up because I was going off information from the original patent theories and discussions in the SoE forums. But what I'm looking at right now on all the advertising literature and publications at the SoE site clearly says THE in all of the titles. My guess is that SoE backtracked. Originally they were using THE, then they removed it, and now it's back. If I had to guess, I'd say THE is correct now and probably what most users are going to be adding to the articles. If we have to make a decision right now, I'm going to vote for THE based on what I'm seeing on the SoE websites. We'll probably have to go back through and change all the original ones we created and delete a bunch as well.--Kodia 12:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::i know it is tough soe changing stuff all the time. I couldnt find our forum rules right away and have to run soon ;-) anyway, i dont have any preferences, just it should follow our own rules and be promoted asap - to save as from lot more work later --Xinturaia 14:00, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::I'd have to agree that it appears they've decided to stick with "The Shadow Odyssey" as the full title. I guess they like keeping their expansions' names made of three words ;) --Lordebon 18:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Just as a follow up, The Shadow Odyssey is what we'll be calling it. As of right now our naming conventions haven't covered the marketing of the actual expansions since that hasn't been something that honestly happens all that often in comparison to the plethora of other things that require naming conventions (honest, we can count all expansions and adv packs on two hands and have fingers left over at the moment). I think what we'll probably end up going with that makes sense to me is to go with what appears on the main marketing materials in pictures. If the logo is "The" then we use that. If not, then we don't. How does that sound like a general rule?--Kodia 15:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a very commonsense rule to me, and is also essentially what has occurred heretofore. I left a message on the User Beta template to get the "The" added for consistency, then. --Lordebon 19:08, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Fully agree --Xinturaia 15:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks For The Welcome Hey thanks for the very warm welcome. love the userpage -- [[User:PATX| patx]] @illogicopedia :My pleasure. And again, if there's anything I can offer by way of help, feel free to ask.--Kodia 22:06, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Kodia =) Have yourself some Seven Layer Chocolate Cake ;) --Lordebon 22:57, 11 November 2008 (UTC). :feh, Cabilis Cocoa Birthday Cake. --Uberfuzzy 23:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) the difference in apostrophes Kodia, Can you please teach me the difference in apostrophes that led to the linking problem in Battlepriest's Band, Chain, etc? I was the user who asked for the Admin help to get the links working. I cannot see the difference in characters in the old vs. new pages. I have seen this item linking problem in other pages, and it's already apparently causing problems for other pages that I'm working on. If you teach me how to avoid it, I'll prevent it. For now, I don't know how to. For example, please look at other links from the Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume III. Just days ago, the links for things like Annihilator's Crystal Power and Dark Knight's Holy Symbol were working. It appears that your recent changes have now de-linked these pages from what I wrote. Thank you, --Zagyg 10:01CST, 30 Nov 2008 :Hi there and thanks for your note. I'm slowing working my way through a large backlog of updates to check on their status, but the wiki is hideously slow right now, so I've not yet commented on your talk page concerning these. Since you've posted here, I'll do my best to try and help. The difference in quotation marks is simple. One appears at an angle or lightly curved like this: ’. The other is straight up and down, like this: '. I'm not sure you can see the difference on your monitor. Does that help? I'm still working through the rest of the edits and I'll get the Crystal Power and Holy Symbol picked shortly, but again, it might be a short bit of time with the wiki behaving as slowly as it is. If you have more questions, please don't hesitate to ask. You're doing a fabulous job and we really appreciate your enthusiasm.--Kodia 17:52, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::To be honest, I cannot be sure my keyboard will allow me to type those different apostrophes. Should I be entering some %27s code or something? Hmm, now that I look at it, my keyboard is entering the ' apostrophe, so I don't know why there is a problem to begin with. I see that you moved the bad apostrophe pages to updated good apostrophe pages. This is what I cannot figure out now, or I'd help out. --Zagyg 10:18CST, 30 Nov 2008 :::The only apostrophe you should need is the standard one, '. Did you copy some text from word perhaps, Zagyg? By default MS word converts the standard apostrophe ' to ‘ or ’ as it finds appropriate. --lordebon 17:25, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Lordebon likely has the right of it. That's one of the most common reason that the other quote mark shows up, because someone copied from a text editor such as MS Word.--Kodia 17:29, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, my original lists came from MS Word (or from Notepad). This speculation is fine, but how do I fix it without relying on admins? I've been creating recipe books that contain lists of equipment items in them. The lists apparently contain the wrong apostrophe. How do I fix it? Should I move the page? If so, why should the syntax be that I use for the new apostrophe? I wouldn't keep asking this question, but I have plans for more equipment lists and I'd rather not flag everything for someone else to fix. --Zagyg 10:34MST, 30 Nov 2008 ::The simplest solution is to not use word and just use notepad. Notepad doesn't change them. But, if you want to use word, you'll have to disable smart quotes. In Word 2003: Tools > AutoCorrect Options > AutoFormat As You Type tab > uncheck the first box for "Straight Quotes" with "Smart Quotes". In Word 2007, click the office button top-left, then click "Word Options". Click the proofing left tab, then click "AutoCorrect Options" and again uncheck the box for smart quotes. --lordebon 17:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Lordebon's information is essentially correct, albeit a bit brief. You have a couple of choices. You can continue to start your lists in Word and set your software to *not* use the curly/angled quote, but instead use what is called a "straight quote"http://office.microsoft.com/en-us/word/HP051901241033.aspx. Or, you can create your lists in Word, then paste it in the Wiki editing window, and then go back through the list in the editing window and highlight the curly quote you have there and simply type the straight quote using the single quote key on your keyboard. Now, for those pages that may have already been created and not yet corrected to use the straight quote in the name, all you need to do is go the the incorrectly created page and click on the "Rename" tab at the top of the article. The instructions for renaming the page should appear and all you need to do is make sure that you type the straight quote in the "To new title" field and follow the instructions on the page. I'm very sorry for the frustration this may be causing you. Please know that we don't think you did anything wrong. You're doing everything right. It's merely an artifact of the word processing.--Kodia 17:52, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::The question is how do I fix broken links within recipe books? See above. Volume III of the Far Seas book has red links to equipment that actually exists, but has a different apostrophe. I see this problem in various places, often for armor sets that contains lists of equipment like the jewelry sets in RE2 (i.e. Scary Talismans or Usla's Magickery). --Zagyg 10:52MST, 30 Nov 2008 ::::I was responding to Lor when Kodia responded. I shall try Kodia's recommendation for editing pages. Thanks. Zagyg Question regarding username? I'm coming to you since your name was listed in the welcome I received, feel free to throw me somewhere else! Hehe. Is it possible to change usernames, or do I need to make a new account? Thanks! - tokyorca Tanaii @ Antonia Bayle 05:46, 6 December 2008 (UTC) You'll unfortunately need to make a new user account, I'm sorry to say. But welcome just the same! Feel free to leave message here with any of your questions. Any of the Admins are happy to help but I'm one of the more active ones.--Kodia 12:02, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Search Box After entering the name of something into the search box on the home page, it doesn't auto complete anymore. Unless I have entered it exactly as spelled, including Capitalization and Punctuation, it says not found and takes me to a page of similar names where I find the name of the item I am after. This started about 2 weeks ago. Is this a wiki problem or something with my computer?--Ace531 01:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC)Ace531 :It's most definitely and unfortunately a problem with Wikia (not the wiki itself, but the overall wikia.com site). There's no problem with your computer. We've been regularly pinging the Wikia.com staff about this because it's been so useful to us. They've not yet fixed the bug/problem yet that stopped it from working, but I *promise* that as soon as it's fixed, we'll put a note on the site so you'll know, okay? I'm very sorry it's not working. I use it too and it's awfully tedious now that I've grown so used to it.--Kodia 03:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Image uploads You mention to "please remember to turn off SOGA images when taking screenshots". What is SOGA ? Also can I correct the images I have uploded by croping my name from them and if yes who I can replace them? Thank you in advance. Goldyna lvl 80 wizzard on Splitpaw Server --Goldyna 22:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Hello! Thanks again for uploading the images. Two things you can do about the alternate models. Type /soga_models off in your Chat window or go to options. Options->Alternate Models->Turn off all models is the area you're looking for in the game controls. Either one of these methods tells the game to use the default images for all the character and monster models rather than selectively using the Japanese versions (called SOGA models) that were originally released in the Japanese and Asian markets. It looks like some of your character races are using SOGA models. Does that help? If you need more information, please let me know and I'll do my best to help you out. :As for the cropping, yes you can! If you go to any image in the system, you should see a link in the File History area below the picture that says "Upload a new version of this file". Clicking on that link should bring up a window with a Browse button that will allow you to navigate to the location of the newly cropped graphic and upload a new version of the file into the system. When you find the file you need, simply click the "Upload file" button, read the warning message, and answer --Kodia 23:02, 29 December 2008 (UTC) This image was uploaded without any licensing or crediting information. When I uploaded the image, I got this tag "This image was uploaded without any licensing or crediting information." What dose this mean and how I can correct this isssue ? -- Goldyna :You can pick Licensing when you upload a image or you add as tag for general screenshot. -- Chillispike 06:58, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::When you go to upload an image, underneath summary is a dropdown for licensing. Simply select the appropriate one of them when uploading the screenshot. For existing ones, you can delete and replace it with and it will eventually (hopefully) get catgegorized. Alternatively, if you want to really get into it you can take a look at EverQuest_2_Wiki:Screenshots and call the appropriate version... ie. for appearance images, etc. --lordebon 07:19, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Naming of Armour Sets - Discussion Thereof... Apologies if you have brought this up for discussion elsewhere, that would be down to my ignorance of knowing where the proper place for such discussion should be. :) On the talk page for the Combatant's Double Weave armour set: Talk:Combatant%27s_Double_Weave_%28Armor_Set%29 You summed up two possible ways forward and that a discussion may be generated? Where will this discussion occur, as the further comments I have made on that talk page I would like to enter into that discussion (but currently would not even be seen) - my underlying feeling that the convention we are currently adopting on ths Wiki (naming the armour set by the effect name rather than the piece name) is counter-intuitive, but these things I know are decided by consensus. Felishanna 04:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :I think part of the issue is that SOE is inconsistent. Some of the armor sets they name similar to the items (which makes sense and keeps it simple), but other times they get... creative. I believe the current convention is to follow how SOE names the set (i.e. in the yellow Set Name (n/m) text), and when they are inconsistent they inherently make the wiki inconsistent. Any of them that aren't following the in-game yellow text should probably be fixed to match that convention. :I think that the convention is fine, since we're matching the in-game... but I also agree that in cases where the item names are different from the set name it may be helpful to have a redirect. --lordebon 17:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think the point I am trying to make, is that the in-game yellow text is not the name of the set, it is the name of the effect of equipping 2,3,5, or whatever number of pieces. I know that in many places this wiki uses the name of the effect as the name of the set, but my suggestion is that this is confusing. The reason it is confusing is that the effect name is not the name given to the set by player in game. In my experience, players always name sets after the name of the pieces as given in the examine window. For example, in the piece for which discussion above was added, the "Combatant's Double Weave Gloves", "Combatant's Double Weave Gi", etc, tne six pieces of this set, are known by players in game as the "Combatant's Double Weave set". Calling this set the "Combatant's Technique" set here in the wiki, just becuase the effect is called that, is only going to lead to confusion with the players. Yes, redirects help, but the wiki using the name given by the title* of the pieces rather than the set effect name will be more in line with what players actually do. ::Of course, for that set, the names are not to far off, but if you consider the equivalent TSO Tier 2 Summoner armour set for example, the set is called the "Aramid Set of the Voidcaller", but the effect is called "Voidcry" - if we rename the set in the wiki to be the "Voidcry" set, that is just going to confuse almost every single summoner user, since I doubt a single summoner would call it that. ::Hence my proposition that we change this convention and for the TSO sets, name the armour sets from the piece title names in the in-game examine window. ::Felishanna 18:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::It should be the name of the set effect/Set bonus and not the name of the set pieces (if they have an effect) :::of course if you look at armorsets like Combatant's Technique (Armor Set) both names would work. :::But take a look at Usla's Magickery (Armor Set), the name items of the sets have nothing in common apart from the set effect. :::Same with sets like Fletcher's Inspiration (Armor Set) or Charms of Abstract Faith (Armor Set) - Set effect works best :::-- Chillispike 19:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Chilli you have a very valid point there in that kind of case. The four (I think it's four) pieces of jewelry that have the Usla's Magickery effect on them are entirely unrelated pieces, in that they have entirely different names, and the only thing linking them is that they together have an extra series of effects. In such a case, there is no "set name" at all, and so for us to link those pieces into a set, we have no alternative to using the effect name as the name of the set. Absolutely agreed, and it is a good point. ::::However, in cases where we do have a known and widely-used set name, specified in large font in the title of the in-game examine window for every single piece of a set, where that name is used pretty much universally by the playerbase, it would be (obviously, in my opinion anyway) obscure and counter-intuitive to ignore that set name and use the almost unknown effect name in that case. It would only serve to confuse wiki users. Anyway, said my piece on this now. :) ::::Felishanna 23:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The yellow text was originally the name of the set in-game. SOE has started calling it something else now, nothing we can do about it (since they're not including the "Set" word in it anymore for some of them). The fact that it was originally the set name is pretty well established since the message you get on equipping the nth piece that gives some effect it is not "You get " but rather "You have equipped x of y from and receive a new bonus." which pretty well makes it sound like a set name (since the word Set was often included in the actual text, but in the new sets is mysteriously left off). That and the fact the effects vary by the number of pieces you have on it makes it pretty clear that it is not the name of a particular effect but rather the set name. Because of the fact that the word set appeared either as "Set of blah" or "Blah Set" armor sets on EQ2i simply dropped the starting "Set of" or ending "Set" and had (Armor Set) added to the end of the page names. Thus I see no reason against sticking with that and using that yellow text as the set name. The individual items show the sets, and the sets will show up in a search because the items are in the page text. However, on a side note I do think at EQ2i there should be a better place for current discussions than admin's talk pages (because I know Kodia hates it when I bogart her talk page sometimes ;) ). One thing I've seen work well at other wikis (and that I'd like to propose for this one) is a single place for moderated discussion (perhaps called, simply, Discussion. The main page is locked with one (or more) prompts and the talk page is used for all to discuss them (and add requests for further discussion). --lordebon 00:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to answer in more detail to everyone here, but one quick note, I don't hate it when Lordebon answers on my talk page. I hate it when he answers before I've had a chance to if it's clear I'm online and currently working on the wiki. ;-) Go ahead and chat all you want here, but I agree, discussions like this should be in a better, more central place. The forums is a good location, and an equally good one is the talk page of the item in question. I'll try to answer more in the next day when I have a moment.--Kodia 01:36, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was meant to be a little jibe at myself, not you Kodia. I try to avoid it most times ;). Anyway, I thought about the forums, but to me they've always felt like they were kind of an odd extension and an odd break from the wiki format. The major issue being the lack of the ability to watch just a single page. And I agree the talk place is good for most cases, but there are some instances where it would have a wider application where no one talk page is really appropriate. An example was the armor set discussion above. --lordebon 02:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Weapon Adornments by Slot Hiya! I started to check Category:Adornments by Slot and Special:WantedCategories recently and found a few odd adorment categories Every mix of small and big letters seem to be common there :( I will get some screenshots to wikify the names and fix the weapon adorments. :Notes about the template :One of the most common missspelling problems seem to come from Template:AdornInformation. :The template supports: slot, wtype and dtype :The template doesn't support a check of the spelling of them :Ok, Ok some pages don't use the full template as i saw some others do. :The preload template for Adornments doesn't have the wtype or dtype listed If possible please delete the categories i selected for delete so far to sort them out, i hope i don't need those again :/ -- Chillispike 17:10, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I got caught up in another project momentarily as I was deleting some of the categories. Did you want to take a stab at the templates once I delete the extra categories?--Kodia 19:51, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :PS: Don't forget that Tier 8 Adornments by Slot and other tables like it will need their links updated too. I'm just deleting the pages you've marked, not correcting the links to those pages, which I'm assuming you'll be doing as you troll through.--Kodia 19:59, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yup i need sort out all of the background information and categories for a good feedback for the template ::Once that is sorted i can start working on the Overview/main pages. -- Chillispike 23:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC) *Step1 Categories sorting out - done so far *Step2 article pages them self -> see Talk *Suggestions for the Adorntemplate -> see Template talk:AdornInformation -- Chillispike 17:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Gfay Red Shinie Rewards Hello, I am trying to contact someone about some incorrect information I have found on here. I was doing two collection quests from red shinies using my earring of the solstice. Both are from GFay. One is the Faydwer Flowers and the other is the Tunare's Glade Leaves. The rewards for the two quests on Wiki are backwards. The reward for the Faydwer Flowers is the fae lamp post and the reward for Tunare's Glade Leaves is the fae arbor. I do not know how to change the pages them selves or I would do it. How can I get the information fixed? Ashlya Khartara Guild Leader Blood Rebellion Oasis Server a.k.a. Ashlya here on Wiki :A good way to get it fixed is to post on the talk page as you did, or use the "report a problem" link. I've gone ahead and fixed the rewards, thanks for pointing that out to us =) --lordebon 04:58, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thankyou, Lordebon. Ashlya, I've placed a welcome on your talk page that should give you some additional choices. Welcome to the wiki!--Kodia 05:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Kodia :) Do you think I could to revert vandalism here, please? :) --Charitwo (talk) 20:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Vandalism report Hi, _For a Few Coins More_ seems to have been vandalized recently and the page moved acc. to history. How does one revert that? 21:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Raldyk(at)Crushbone :Reverting and deletions are in the works already to get things back to normal. Thanks for the report.--Kodia 21:06, 28 January 2009 (UTC) A, An, The When sorting monsters by zone, how do you make sure mobs that start with "a" don't fall under the letter "A" in the list? I fixed some of the Stormhold monsters by added the "a" before the name (i.e. "A defiled squire") but now it sorts them under the letter "A", whereas I see that other entires that start with "a" fall under the correct letter (in this case, "D"). Thanks! Elrood 08:29, 19 February 2009 (UTC)Elrood :Hmm. The monster template should automatically sort things such that the "a an the" problem is taken care of. I'll look into it and see if something is amiss. --Kodia 16:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Give it a little bit perhaps. It takes time for the categories to update after a page move, as I believe that kind of thing is put in the queue and not done instantly. --lordebon 17:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Very true. I've seen it take a day or two at times to catch up with what the system is doing. --Kodia 17:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Sabertooth / Sabretooth I found a little confusion recently with that naming. From what i know the Sabertooth are Gnolls, Sabretooth are tigers ingame. As i play a localized client i cant really check for the difference but that is what it seems to be (to me). Unfortunately in a lot of text and stuff the 2 are really mixed up. i.e. if you make a search on Sabretooth you find an almost equal mix of references to Gnolls and tigers. I would take care of the cleanup if it could be confirmed that ingame really all Gnolls are Sabertooth and tigers Sabretooth. But as ususal for SoE that doesnt have to be the case ;) --Xinturaia 10:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :missed that one? ;) --Xinturaia 17:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) OOf Yes I did miss this one. Hmm. How would you like me to help resolve this? Would you like me to do some game confirmation on a non-localized client?--Kodia 18:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::if possible, you or someone, yes. I only have a char on a US server who is way too low to get to jarsath or jungle so i cant check myself. we could also add a spellcheck to all pages but i think that might be a lot more work. I still hope that SOE didnt break their naming on this one - but who knows. --Xinturaia 08:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) So far, without heading into game, we have the following in our database as confirmation of inconsistent spelling: It appears that all the gnolls in the zones I looked in are consistently named "Sabertooth" but all tigers inconsistently use the name "sabertooth" and "sabretooth" as part of their names. All of the tigers are included in the Category:Sabertooth however, even with the inconsistent names. --Kodia 13:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : ok, that means SOE messed it up again and we will have to live with it ;) I will try to check the Gnoll pages though if at least those are all inline with sabertooth. Thx for checking! --Xinturaia 08:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism and Hostility? I just wondered -- I've seen some overt anti-EQ2i hostility in LDL server chat from proponents of Allakhazam. Some VERY hostile. Is the recent spate of vandalism just random stupid stuff, or is this a larger pattern? I point people here all the time from the EQ2Players.com forums and in-game, so I don't get the hostility. --Sigrdrifa 02:19, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Well there's not *very* recent vandalism, but I suppose it's possible. Disgruntled users who don't understand wiki edit or who are just plain familiar with Alla's from days of yor I suppose is also a possibility. People don't get their way because of how things have become consensus here and certainly there will be some hostility. I don't get the hostility either in the grander scheme of things. We're happy you're here. Thanks for editing.--Kodia 02:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::I've seem some hostility on users here that make edits, but then think they're the owner of those edits and then get upset when someone else edits the page. But on my play server (AB) I've never seen anyone overtly against EQ2i. --lordebon 13:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ships and Shipwrecks Kodia: I do indeed have a question about the credit issue. While I understand there may be a policy that overarches, I feel there was a potential original grievance here. Let me quote the bottom of the SOE forum post from which the majority of the ship and shipwreck articles were directly taken: This document created by Sesketh Ekalibis of www.TheFallenLegion.org, December 2006. This article should not be reposted elsewhere without the permission of the author. Please contact Sesketh via PM. (She rarely says no to such requests! She just likes to know where her work goes!) Many thanks to all who post here and contribute to the improvement of the information for the benefit of all. The source images the ship type illustrations were based upon were created by the crew of the real-world clipper Kruzenshtern. Message Edited by ElnAckom on 01-01-2007 10:23 AM If the policy is that the original edit is where the credit lies... what happens when the original post - which with all due respect it appears you made in more than a few instances - failed to cite the author or the original work? The language in most of the articles in question is a verbatim copy-paste from the original article. As an instructional technologist in my professional life, I work with other educators and researchers regarding the gray areas of proper citation where Wikimedia is concerned, but at no point would I advocate copy-pasting from another research resource as being sufficiently self-explained as to fail to credit the original author. I realize in the end it's "just a couple of forum posts," but I can't tell you how much time and energy went in to running all over Norrath way back, scouring the sea floors for every stick and mast-twig... Sesketh 16:35, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Excellent points all around. Yes, I did add or create many of the pages, but to be truthful, that information was taken from another source entirely, not the SOE forum post (and more's the pity that I don't still have that information or I would point it out to you for you to contact them). I do recommend that we give proper credit where its due . And had I known that much of this was original in your work, we would have done that from the beginning. So first and foremost, allow me to apologize. I'm sorry this credit wasn't given to you at the start and shame on me for not looking deeper. :Second, let's see what we can do to work with the policy that we have in place AND still give you credit. I think I have a solution, as we have the perfect template in place for this situation: Template:SOEforums was designed to allow quoting and credit of a specific topic ID in the Sony game forums. Could we find the topic ID for your article and then use that for this credit template? Would that work well as a compromise here? The net result would be something like this: : :That would keep the personal credits policy intact and allow us to reference the information directly for what already exists here at the site. Does that work? Please let me know. We're obviously very interested in this kind of information but stepping on toes is most certainly nothing we'd like to do. Bad juju, and stupid to boot.--Kodia 16:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::That would work beautifully. The original post is located here: http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=187621. I appreciate your helping to work on this, and it looks like that policy addresses my concerns complete. I also appreciate your correcting my perception regarding the source of the original information. I noted that you have "ships and shipwrecks" listed as a pet project, and it's been one of mine for a couple of years! The idea that all that work was reposted elsewhere already makes me realize that the "source" of this problem was quite a bit removed from EQ2i altogether. I appreciate your willingness to work with me on this issue, as it really goes a long way towards bolstering my enjoyment and enthusiasm as a contributor. That template works beautifully, and from what I see in it, including the links to the original article on the forums and my user page more than satisfies any scholar's citation needs. ^_^ ::Kodia completed the writ Chilling Out the Cheeky Chiksar for EQ2i, earning Sesketh faction for the wiki. Sesketh 17:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Excellent! I'm happy this will work. Would you like to add the SOEforums template then to those pages with those pages where you feel the information was taken directly from your post? Clearly some of the ship info is garnered from exploration (Gods, you have no idea how many ships and conversation screenshots I still have unedited on this topic!) but I'd like to make sure you feel comfy with where the template goes on those pages that are clearly copied and pasted from your article. I don't know that I'm the person to do that. I think you would be, to be honest. But if you'd really rather not, I'll try to find some time to do it.--Kodia 17:12, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :No trouble at all. I'll get into it this afternoon. I was only planning on tagging pages where the text is a verbatim copy-paste, and since the template you've described refers to "parts" of the article, I'll be both sparing and investigative before I tag. After all, if one brings the issue to the table, one must be prepared to resolve it! Thanks for your help. Sesketh 17:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm. I hacve to admit I'm a little confused at some of the ships you're tagging with credit to the SOE forums. I don't see the relation between your post in the forums and some of the research I did. The Far Journey is a prime example. I know for a fact that this wasn't copied from anywhere but my personal research (since I've been in the game since beta). The Blackfurl is another as it is never given a name in game, having been named after pirates on the shore. I'm not seeing them listed in your note or in any of the responses and there are some that I know for a fact I created based on my own personal research. Also, ships like The Dapper Prince and The Starfish aren't listed in the forum post at all unless I'm completely missing them. I happen to know that they were ones I went and researched myself. Most especially ships that were involved in the LU37 events with the Iksar were ones I researched myself. Would you point me to the information in your post where each ship you're tagging is located? I want to make sure there's no misunderstanding here.--Kodia 19:47, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::Email sent with original file text. Sesketh 20:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC)